The ornamental use of pine cones for decorative ornaments includes the use as a decorative article, including a cone of a coniferous plant having decorative coating thereon, and providing therein an axial bore in which a bendable wire stem may be anchored to create a hinge to mount same is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,734,297. This disclosure relates to the use of a pine cone as an ornament on a tree. U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,452 discloses painted and glued pine cone scales; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,510,031 provides for a method of creating an artificial flower from a pine cone body.
Ornamental trees have derived from a variety of materials and methods. U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,019 provides for self-supporting ornamental artificial tree, having illumination means attached thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,107 discloses a string of electric lights on a simulated tree; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,784,474 discloses a method to illuminate objects.